I Will Always Love You
by TheImpossibleJewel
Summary: The war with Jeanine is finally over, and Tobias and Tris are living happily together. But when Tris wakes up in a strange room by herself, she finds out that even the closest person could be the enemy. Will Tris survive long enough to find out the truth? Or will lies overcome love?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Hey, Tris." Tobias says as I walk into the room and sit next to him. He gives me a quick kiss on my forehead. I saw him a little while earlier, but everytime we're apart, it feels like forever. I turned around and kissed him on the lips, surprising him.

"Well then, it looks like somebody missed me." He said, a smile creeping up on his lips.

"I know I saw you earlier, but I just feel like since all the war stuff is over, there's a possiblity it could happen again, and if it does I just want to be next to you when it happens."

Ever since the war with Jeanine ended, I've been paranoid that she would take revenge on me. She claims that she has changed, but since I chose Dauntless, I've learned that you can't trust everyone. I know exactly what kind of person Jeanine is, and I'm not letting my guard down that easily.

"I know you're worried Tris," he pulled me in for a hug, "but everthing will be okay as long as you're with me. I promise." He smiled and held me in his arms firmly.

"Tobias?" I said, my voice trembling.

"Yes, Tris?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Tris. I always will."

A tear fell down my cheek, but Tobias wiped it away.

"No, Tris. I won't let you give up on me. You're my Dauntless girl, and I believe in you. Now, let's go meet up with the others and get some food, okay?"

I nodded weakly. "Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

After the war ended, the remaining Dauntless initiates decided to rebuild the dorms so we would have somewhere to live that was faintly familiar. It took a couple months to complete, but we finally finished. It doesn't look much different than it did before, except the initiates live in different dorms and the training room is bigger.

As Tobias and I walked to the cafeteria, I thought about Al. I used to feel as if his death was my fault, but now I don't know what to think. I don't want to blame myself for his death, but all I can think about is him admitting his feelings for me.

"Hey, Tris!" My thoughts were interupted by Christina. She and Uriah were standing in front of the cafeteria. Tobias and I joined them.

"Hey Christina. How was your day?" I asked.

"Great!" She replied with a smile.

"Gosh, I'm starving." Uriah said, rubbing his stomach.

"You're always starving." Tobias said, and we laughed.

"I'll make you a plate, okay?" Tobias asked me.

I nodded my head and sat down with Christina and Uriah.

It didn't take long for Tobias to get our food and come to our table. We ate and talked, and I felt light and happy, not obsessing over Jeanine or the dark past we left long behind us.

After lunch, Tobias and I had some time alone. We walked around the building, laughing and talking. We kissed a lot and held hands. I never realized how nice it felt to hang out and act like a normal couple. Hopefully, things would stay this great forever.

After getting tired of walking around, we went back to the dorm and sat down on the bed.

"So, how do you feel?" Tobias asked.

"I feel better than earlier. Hanging out with Christina and Uriah really helped me feel better."

"That's great. I'm glad we got to hang out together today." He said happily.

I nodded. "Me too."

All of a sudden, I felt a sharp pang of dizziness. My vision started to darken at the edges, like I was about to pass out. My head was pounding, and I wasn't really aware of what was going on.

I felt myself starting to black out. I tried to tell Tobias, but I was too weak to talk. Tobias looked at me, then laid me down on the bed. "Shh..." He said, caressing the side of my face.

I looked up at Tobias, confused. The last thing I heard him say was "I'm so sorry, Tris. So sorry."

Then it all faded to black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

When I wake up, I have no idea where I am. The room I am in is small and painted white, a clear chandalier hanging from the ceiling. I am tied up to a chair in the middle of the room. The door isn't too far away, but I am tied up with thick rope that would be hard to break.

I try to move, but as soon as I do, I feel a sharp stinging pain in my arm. I looked down. There is a large cut that goes from my elbow to my shoulder. _What happened here?_ I thought to myself.

I never noticed it before, but there is a camera in the far left corner of the room, monitoring me. Where in the hell am I?

I need to get out of these ropes and find Tobias. I think if I hurl my body forward enough, maybe I could get untied. It was worth a shot.

I tried to ignore the stinging pain in my arm as I pushed my body forward. It just made it worse. I screamed in agony.

All of a sudden, the large metal door opened, and standing there in the doorway, was Jeanine Matthews. I should've known.

"Oh, why hello Beatrice."

The tone of her voice was the most irritating thing about her.

"I don't see why you would put up the struggle. If you want out, all you have to do is ask."

"Jeanine, let me out!" I screamed.

"Fine." She snapped her fingers and two guards dressed in white walked over to the chair and untied me. They grabbed my arms and made me stand up.

"So Beatrice, would you like to take a little field trip? I have something quite interesting to show you."

"Jeanine, what's the point of this? If you're going to kill me, then just get it over with." I said angrily.

"Oh, trust me, the time for your exacution will come soon enough."

So she _was_ going to kill me. I don't even know why I questioned the idea.

"Jeanine, where is Tobias? What have you done with him?"

She ignored my question.

"Well Beatrice, are you ready for that field trip now?"

I looked up at the chandilier, then got an idea.

"No, Jeanine, I don't think I am."

I turned around and kicked both of the guards in the stomach, making them release my fell on the ground, cringing.

I grabbed the chair and threw it at the chandilier, and it broke, shards of glass falling everywhere.

I grabbed a sharp piece of glass and ran at Jeanine. She tried to push me back, but I stabbed her in the arm. "Ahh!"

I started running. I didn't know the way around the compound, so I ran into the first room I could find. It seemed to be the security room, where they were monitoring me.

I saw a man standing in front of the screen looking at the room I was just in. He turned around, and my stomach dropped.

"Tobias."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

When Tobias turned to face me, there were tears running down his face. His eyes were swollen and red, like he had been crying hysterically. The way he was staring at me was really starting to worry me.

"Tobias... What's wrong? You're scaring me." I said cautionsly.

"Tris, I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me for what I'm about to tell you."

Now he really _was_ starting to scare me. Why would I hate him? I don't think I could ever hate Tobias, no matter how hard I tried.

"Tobias, what are you talking about? Please tell me what's going on."

"Tris..."

"Tobias, just talk to me. Just tell me the truth."

He took a deep breath. "Tris, this is all my fault." He sounded like he was about to cry again.

"What do you mean?"

"The reason you're here is because Jeanine asked me to kill you, and I agreed. I'm sorry, Tris. I never meant for any of this to happen."

It took me a little while for my brain to process what he had said. He agreed to kill me. This had happened before, but it hurt more now because this was his own choice. Before, he had been under mind control.

"But Tobias... Why? I thought.. I thought you loved me." I could feel myself breaking. I started crying uncontrollably.

"Tris, I do love you! I really do!" He screamed.

"Then why would you agree to something so terrible!?"

"Because at the time, I didn't love you! I didn't even know you! The plan was for me to get close to you, then kill you. But I got too close, Tris."

I didn't even know how to respond. A million things were racing through my head. It felt like every part of my body was aching. I needed to get out of here, now.

All of a sudden, Jeanine burst through the door. Her arm was still bleeding, and she looked bloodthirsty.

Tobias stepped in front of me, trying to protect me. "Jeanine, I won't do it. I won't kill Tris. You can't make me."

"Oh Tobias, I beg to differ. You and I had a deal." Jeanine sounded determined to kill me.

"Well, forget the deal. I'm not doing it." He said angrily.

"Well Tobias, I didn't want to do this, but it's too late. I'm just going to have to make you kill her."

All of a sudden, Tobias went blank. He was expressionless, no emotion on his face. He wasn't breathing either, and I was terrified.

"Tobias?" I put my hand on his shoulder and shook furiously.

He turned around quickly, grabbing the gun out of the waistband of his pants, and pointed it at me. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. He was under Jeanine's control.

I knew that this was the end of me. I was really going to die this time. I thought about all the good times Tobias and I had together, and I knew this wasn't truly his fault. I closed my eyes and prepared myself to be shot, bracing myself for death.

But when the gunshot was fired, it wasn't at me. Tobias had shot Jeanine in the head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

I opened my eyes. Tobias stood there, still holding the gun. "I thought... I thought you were going to kill me." My voice was trembling.

"I would never hurt you, Tris."

I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his torso. His arms felt safe and secure around my back. I felt as if when I let go, he would leave me again. We sat down on the ground and held each other, and we stayed just like that for a long time.

_**Two Years Later**_

"Hey, are you alright?" Christina's voice interupted my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"It's okay to be nervous, Tris. Even though this is pretty much the most important day of your life, getting married to Tobias and all. No pressure."

"Oh well, that sure makes me feel better."

Christina giggled. "You know I'm just kidding. Here, all done."

I stood up from the dresser where Christina had just finished braiding my hair. It still felt odd for me to look in a mirror, since I don't normally do it, but today had to be an exception.

"Tris, you look absolutely beautiful." She smiled.

My wedding dress was a dark black color, representing the Dauntless faction, while a long gray ribbon was braided into my hair to represent Abnegation, my original faction.

There was a loud knock at the door. It was Uriah. "Hey, you ready yet? I'm getting kind of impatient out here."

I walked over and opened the door. There stood Uriah, all dressed up in black tuxedo and bowtie.

"Well, well, well. Never thought I would see you in a dress, Tris. You look amazing."

"Thank you, Uriah. You do too." I gave him a warm smile.

"I can't believe this is actually happening!" Christina screamed.

There was a slight knock on the door frame. Caleb stepped into the room.

"Hey, not to alarm anyone, but you might want to be walking down the aisle soon. Wow, Beatrice, you look stunning." Caleb was the only person who still called me Beatrice.

"Um, okay." My voice sounded weak. My stomach started to tingle, and I realized how nervous I actually was.

I took a deep breath. It was finally time for me to walk down the aisle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Christina, Uriah, and Caleb walk me to the room where I must prepare to walk down the aisle.

"Good luck, Tris." Christina gives me a warm smile and a friendly kiss on the cheek.

Caleb gives me a firm hug and goes to sit with the rest of the guests. We asked him if he wanted to be a big part in our wedding, but he refused. He never really liked being the center of attention.

Uriah was going to walk me down the aisle, since my father wasn't here anymore. Sometimes I wonder how my father would've felt about me marrying Tobias. I have a feeling my father would've liked him.

The doors in front of me open, and I lock arms with Uriah. The first person I see is Tobias, and he looks incredibly handsome.

"You ready?" Uriah looks as nervous as I am.

I sigh heavily. "Ready as I'll ever be."

We finally start to walk, and it feels like forever before we reach the altar. Uriah hands me to Tobias, and goes to stand beside him, in the best man position.

As we start to say our vows, I realize that I've never loved anyone this much. I've never really thought about getting married, or having children. I don't think about the future. What happens after we say "I do"? What happens when all this is over?

Before I know it, the pastor has said "Kiss the bride." Tobias looks straight into my eyes, and kisses me. I kiss him back. I hear the guests in the background, clapping and cheering.

Christina comes up behind me and pokes me in the ribs. "Congradulations, you two!"

"Thank you, Christina. You did a great job on planning the wedding. It's beautiful." Tobias says.

"Thanks. It took a long time, but it was definately worth it. Well, I have to go now, but I hope you have a nice evening."

"Thanks, Christina."

We all hugged, and the ceremony was over. We decided to not have an after party, because we didn't want to give Christina more than she could handle.

_**After the wedding**_

Tobias and I went back to the dorms at the Dauntless compound and got ready for bed. It was very late, and I was very tired.

We both climbed into bed, and Tobias turned the light off.

"I can't believe we're finally married." Tobias sounded astonished.

"Me either. I never thought this would actually happen."

"But I'm so happy it did, Tris. I've never loved someone as much as I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too, Tobias." He turned on his side and kissed my forehead.

He wrapped his arms around me, and started to fall asleep.

For the first time, there was nothing on my mind. No war, no Jeanine Matthews, no anything. I was finally at peace. I let myself drift slowly to sleep, in Tobias's arms, hoping to stay this way forever.


End file.
